Still
by KarmaNLuck
Summary: Nathan and Haley never married but dating in high school. They broke up to fallow their dreams. After five years they run into each other. This is a one shot based on the song ' Still ' by Reba McIntire


**Disclaimer: I don't own One tree hill or the song ' still ' by Reba McIntire.**

**Authors note: This is a one shot I came up with after hearing this song and I kinda like it. I am not a big country music fan and heard this song while riding with my mother n law.**

**Pairing: Naley but not!**

** Thousands of people live in this town**

** and I had to run into him**

** when I saw him there**

** one that busy street**

** those feelings came back again**

** there was no where to run**

** no where to hide**

** he walked up to me, looked into my eyes**

** and still the world stood still**

** I couldn't move**

** and all I could feel**

** was this aching in my heart**

** saying I loved him**

** still.**

It had been years since we had last seen each other but yet here we were face to face. If he hadn't yet seen me, I probably would have run in the other direction, not wanting to feel that familiar pain in my heart but I wasn't the lucky and he was walking towards me, with a small smile on his face. I should have known better than to come home.

" Haley? " He asked, as if he wasn't sure if it was really me.

My usual long blonde locks had been cut short and dyed a chestnut brown, put up in a ponytail and hidden under a baseball cap, I wore sunglasses that covered half my face. People all day had walked past me without the slightest hint that Grammy winning Haley James had been walking amongst them but of course Nathan Scott would know me anywhere.

" You look great. " He tells me and I can see his eyes looking me up and down.

" You do too. " I tell him and he smiles that smile that melts my heart.

" What are you doing here? " He questioned, making polite conversation as an uncomfortable silence threatened to overtake us.

" Came home looking for a little inspiration. " I answered honestly.

I was having trouble writing songs for my album and decided that maybe coming home would give me whatever it is I am looking for.

" What are you doing here? " I couldn't help but question.

" I live here. " He answered. " My basketball career didn't exactly happen the way I dreamed. "

I knew that, I had watched his college career and was watching the game that turned out too be his last. I'd sent flowers to his hospital room but didn't sign the card. I was scared. My dreams were beginning to take off while his were ending.

" Yeah, I heard about your knee. " I say and he shrugged.

Before I know whats happening, he has his arms wrapped around me, hugging me tightly.

**He said how have you been**

** it's great to see you again**

** you're really a sight for sore eyes**

** I said I can't complain**

** Oh I'm doing fine**

** we talked as the people rushed by**

** We laughed about old times**

** and all we'd been through **

** thats when he hugged me**

** and said I missed you**

** And still the world stood still**

** I couldn't move**

** and all I could feel**

** was the ache in my heart**

** saying I loved him**

** still**

My heart is pounding so hard in my chest I am surprised he can't feel it. Maybe he can and just doesn't want to say anything. After 5 year I thought I would be over Nathan Scott by now but I'm not. I am sure now that I will never be. I can't help but wonder if he is over me.

" You know, I'm proud of you Hales, I always knew your music would take you far. " He tells me, his smile wide. " Are you happy? "

That should be an easy question to answer but it's not. On one hand, I am a very successful singer/songwriter, 22 years old and very rich but I'm lonely and desperately inlove with the past.

" Sometimes. " I answer after a moment, and I see his brow crease in concern.

I want to ask him if he's happy but I find myself scared to know the answer. It was my decision to end things, I shouldn't be having the feelings I'm having.

" Honey? " A female voice breaks into my thoughts and I see Nathan smile as he wraps his arms around the woman.

" Hales, this is my wife, Trina. Trina this is Haley James. " Nathan grins as he introduces us and my eyes search his left hand for the ring.

I hadn't even noticed the platinum band sitting on his ring finger.

" Oh my god, I am a huge fan of yours. I didn't believe Nathan when he told me he used to date you high school until I saw all the pictures. " She rambles and I plaster a fake smile on my face.

I guess that's my answer, he is happy.

**Thats when she walked up to him**

** he said this is my wife**

** I gave my best smile**

** but I was dying inside**

** he said we've got to go now**

** it's getting late**

** it was so good to see you**

** and then they walked away**

** and still**

** my world stood still**

** and I couldn't move**

** and all I could feel was the aching in my heart**

** saying I loved him still.**

" It's nice to meet you. " I tell her, extending my hand.

" It was so great too see you Haley but we have to go get the kids from my moms. " Nathan says, taking Trina's hand in his.

I feel that stabbing pain of jelousy but keep the smile on my face.

" Are you going to be in town for awhile? I know Lucas would love to see you, Brooke too. " He asks and I shake my head.

" I'm on my way out of town. " That wasn't my intentions but I needed to leave Tree hill and fast.

" Are you sure? " He questions, looking at me with confusion,

I swallow the lump in my throat and nodd.

" Yeah, I have to get back in the studio. " It's the truth, kind of.

" You'll have to come back soon. " Trina says, and I smile at the woman living my life.

" I would love too. " So I lied.

" Can I see your phone? " Nathan asks me and I hand it over to him.

He dials a number and a second later I hear the phone in his pocket going off. Smiling broadly he closes mine before handing it back to me.

" Now we have each others number, I'm holding you too that visit. " He tells me, bending down and hugging me once more.

I nod and walk in the direction of the black navigator parked on the side of the street. Climbing into the back seat I look at the driver,

" The airport. " I say simply and he nods.

Opening my phone I dial a familiar number and wait.

" Hey, I'm on my way back to L.A., " I close my phone and shut my eyes.

3 months later.

" Ladies and gentleman, please welcome Haley James, singing her hit song, Still. " Jay Leno introduced me and the crowd cheers.


End file.
